


Perfect

by RussianHatter



Series: Perfection in their Mind [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Feminization, Insanity, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon got caught. The only thing he could do was stay alive. Now, he is 'The Bride' and The Groom's wife. He will always be the perfect girl for his Husband, he will be the perfect Wife and a perfect Mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story on Tumblr in drabble form. I don't know if I made this well or not but I hope anyone who reads this, enjoys it.  
> This story starts out in short drabbles but gets longer I promise.

It is like sin, the way you move. Yet I know that you are so pure. I still can’t take my eyes off your graceful figure -you really do have such amazing bone structure, darling-, and I just can’t look away from your enticing expressions. You tempt me so, my little minx. 

Is it happiness that made your eyes shine with tears? Is it desire that made your perfect lips tremble? I know it must be. You love me after all, just as I love you.

I can hardly wait to start our family together, my darling. You will be the perfect mother and I will be a perfect father. Our children with be perfect too!

Oh, darling! You’re trembling against me! Are you that excited? Do not worry my love, I will fill that emptiness inside you.

My darling Waylon, we _will_ be beautiful. 


	2. Chapter 2

He’s looking at me, no, he’s _staring_ at me! No, no, don’t cry, I can’t let him see me cry! Oh gods, he’s coming this way…

I can’t stop shaking. I’m trying so hard but it’s impossible. He’s so large compared to me. In height, muscle mass, everything. I can feel it even more now. He won’t let go of me, and part of me wants to puke the little amount of food in my stomach…but another part is glad he’s holding me.

I haven’t felt a kind touch in so long…

Lisa…I’m so sorry. I’m such a coward. I’m not like you, I’m not strong like you. I can’t even make myself hurt anyone here, I just run instead, but I can’t run anymore. He’s caught me…and now I’m to be his _wife_. 

He’s telling me that he loves me, Lisa. It’s so wrong but I feel happy at hearing it. He sounds so sincere…but I’m scared too. One wrong move and he’ll _hurt_ me. 

“I-..I love you too, Eddie” 

_Please_ , just don’t _hurt_ me.


	3. Chapter 3

The screams have become common place now. I used to flinch at every sound…but now, the only emotion now is subtle annoyance. Then the traitorous thought,

_‘Really? Must they be so loud?’_

Some days, I feel ashamed by those thoughts. Other days, I wish they would shut up. They were being very rude. This is mine and my husbands home! They are only guests!!

…

I’m forgetting myself again…sometimes I get days like this, where I can remember you…Lisa. I remember our boys and I wish and _hope_ that they are okay, that you are all safe. Most days, I can’t remember at all, and I’m _his_ perfect little wife, even with my _vulgar_ parts. Luckily, things have not been too bad…he is very sweet and caring when I don’t run. I used to run a lot,…I don’t anymore.

Eddie loves making me dresses too. They are very nice, and I think even you would have loved them. I know that you don’t like dresses, you never even liked skirts. In fact…I think the only time you wore a dress was for the wedding. But Lisa, these dresses are very pretty! My husband is so skilled!

…

I’m sorry Lisa… I don’t think I’m coming home any time soon…


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Darling! You look so beautiful in your new dress. I knew you would look perfect in it! It’s only made better by your smile. Darling, I’m so glad you stopped running, you’re not like those other _sluts_ after all. No, you’re my lovely wife.

Though, you haven’t swelled with my child, I know you are trying. I just wish you would try harder…unless, you’re not making sure you won’t swell…right?

No, of course you’re not! You’re not a _worthless whore_. It just means we’ll have to try harder!

I must admit, I do like trying with you. You are such a little minx after all.

Your sounds always bring out another side to me. I’m sorry that I get a little…feral, but you are such a good wife. You do more than just endure. Just thinking about it makes me want you again, and you don’t help at all, looking so sweet and pure despite all that we have done.

Yes…come my Darling Waylon, we must go try for a child again. This time I’ll keep at it until I’m sure you’ll swell.


	5. Chapter 5

I was washing my husbands and my clothes in the bath when I heard it. There was a strange shuffling then the bathroom door began opening. I swear, I felt terrified and I wanted to call for Eddie but…someone oddly familiar came in. His arms were wrapped and he kept talking about something silky until he noticed me.

He stopped for a moment before stumbling towards me…like a _child_ …I still haven’t able to get pregnant yet. But that stumbling walk reminded me of something long ago, and it made me _smile_.

“Hello, are you lost? What’s your name?” I asked him.

“Do you have an itch…you look like you have an itch. I have an itch…” he rambled in a soft whisper.

I giggled, finding this _little boy_ adorable. I took out the clothing that I had just finished cleaning and hung them on a wire that Eddie helped me put up.

“It’s no wonder that your itchy. You’re all dirty. Where are your parents, sweetie?” I reached out, my wet hands gently wiping away some of the grime from the _little boys_ face. A warmth filled my heart as the _little boy_ nuzzled my hand, saying how silky it was.

I was immediately lost. Who cared about _forgetful parents_ , this little sweetie could join his family instead.

“Come here sweetie, mommy will wash you up so you won’t be itchy anymore.”

Oh, I can’t wait until Eddie can meet his new son! I hope he will be happy! But first, I must clean him. It wouldn’t do to have my little sweetie all dirty, plus this is great practice for our future children!


	6. Chapter 6

“Darling, who is this?” Eddies voice was calm but tinted with suspicion.

Waylon smiled brightly at his husband, “This is Silky. His parents lost him, so I took him for us. I thought that….maybe we could raise him instead?” Waylon blushed a pretty shade of pick as he pulled Silky closer to Eddie.

“It would be great practice for our own as well…” Waylon smiled shyly at that point, looking up at his husband through blonde lashes.

Eddie kept staring at Waylon then he suddenly smiled and pulled Waylon towards him.

“Darling! That’s a wonderful idea.” Eddie held Waylon in his arms and continued, “There will be no room for failure. We will have the perfect children.”

“Yes, of course, my love.” Waylon said then giggled as Eddie went down and pressed little kisses to his neck. He tapped Eddie’s shoulder and said in a laughing tone, “Eddie~!”

Eddie grinned against Waylon’s neck then lifted his head. He looked at Silky then put his hand on Sily’s head, saying, “Alright, I’ll teach you all I can. So don’t worry, you’ll be catching _sluts_ and teaching them the error of their ways as well.”

Waylon giggled and quickly took his place at Eddie’s side again. He felt so _happy_! But something was still missing… He knew that he shouldn’t just have _one_ son. No, he needed to get another. The number two just felt right to him.

“Darling!” Eddie said, startling Waylon. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife, asking, “What are you thinking about, Darling. You looked so far away.”

Eddie’s arms tightened almost painfully so around Waylon but Waylon just smiled and leaned against his husband saying, “I was just thinking that…can we have two children?”

Eddie blinked then grinned. He leaned down, roughly whispering, “Tonight. I will fill that emptiness inside you.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“M-mama…”

Waylon looked up from the pot as he heard his son. He smiled at Silky until he noticed that his son was shaking. His smile dropped and he immediately went to Silky’s side.

“Silky? Sweetie? What’s wrong!?” Waylon asked, voice drenched in worry. He put his hands on Silky’s arms, rubbing them softly.

“P-pain…cheek hurts…slut hit.” Silky slowly said, lifting his now unbound arms to cling to his ‘mother’. He sighed in pleasure as he began nuzzling ‘mothers’ hair, using the side that didn’t hurt.

“a whore…hit you?” Waylon felt a rush of _dangerous_ anger but he forced it down….for now. He pulled Silky into his arms, his mind happily refusing to acknowledge how much taller his ‘son’ was compared to him. He turned his head and rose to the tips of his toes to kiss Silky’s forehead.

“My poor precious baby. Mommy is so sorry.” Waylon said, pressing another kiss to Silky’s skin, but his cheek this time, “Mama is going to make it feel all better.”

“Yes, mama…” Silky sighed again, pressing his slightly aching cheek harder against Waylon’s lips. He liked it, the itch replaced by a nice tingling feeling when he was around his ‘mother’. He then turned his head and gave 'Mother’ a kiss back.

Waylon laughed softly as Silky returned his kiss then turned to the stove to check the food. He nodded as he saw it was done and down the heat so it would just stay warm. Then, he lead Silky to the 'dinning table’ and sat him down. Waylon pressed soft kisses to Silky’s cheek over and over again until Silky finally gave a soft deep laugh. Waylon smiled widely, content to baby his son without worry as he knew they were safe. The cook was gone after all …no one could try to hurt his family without…consequences.

Waylon perked up as he heard a surprisingly _loud_ scream -considering that they were pretty far from his honeys workroom. It wasn’t his husbands, so Waylon knew it was one of the ‘sluts’…

They deserved the pain. Filthy whores, always trying to steal his husband away! And they even DARED to strike his son!

Waylon shook his head , knowing that he shouldn’t let himself get angry. Eddie wasn’t trying to make them beautiful anymore, so it was okay. Eddie was just trying to get rid of the viruses that threatened to corrode their home. The thought made Waylon smile a little viciously.

Whoever hurt his baby deserved the pain and so much more…

After distracting Silky from the pain for a while longer, Waylon heard the familiar sound of his husbands footsteps.

Excited, Waylon stepped back and patted his dress, making sure that he looked clean. He perked up when the door opened to reveal his clean husband.

“Darling? Son?” Eddie said, looking for them immediately. Then he grinned when his eyes landed on them, “Is dinner ready?”

Waylon _giggled_ , little butterflies fluttering in his stomach even as his legs itched to run for some odd reason. He pushed the feeling away and walked up to his husband. He kissed Eddie’s lips softly before saying,

“Of course, my Love. Also, I hope you made the whore who hit our son pay.”

“Don’t worry, Darling.” Eddie’s grin turned a little vicious, “That _thing_ has been taken care of.” Then his grin turned into a smile and he held Waylon close, kissing his wife deeply before leading them back to Silky.


	8. Chapter 8

Waylon laughed as his son almost tripped over his own feet. A rush of love filled him and he took Silky’s hand, to give him balance. He smiled up at his son then said, 

“Are you having any trouble learning from your dad? I know chasing whores down can be tiring and I don’t want you running yourself ragged.”

Silky gave Waylon a smile and walked closer to his mother, saying “Don’t worry mama…I’m okay. Dad said I’m learning fast…he said he was proud.”

Waylon made a happy sound and turned, throwing his arms around Silky. He laughed as Silky immediately began nuzzling him and said, “Sweetie, that’s wonderful!! I’m so proud of you too.”

Waylon pulled back just slightly so he could press a kiss to Silky’s forehead then both of his cheeks.

“You know what? We should celebrate.” Waylon said, “For being such a good boy, how about I make some food and we can have a family picnic? Does that sound good?”

Silky nuzzled his mothers skin again, making a sound of content. Then he nodded and said, “Fun, love mama’s cooking and hugs and kisses…love mama..”

Waylon smiled so widely that his cheeks began hurting, “ and mommy loves Silky.” He said, pressing a soft kiss to his sons’ nose. He opened his mouth to say something else but saw something over Silky’s bent shoulder that made his heart drop.

Waylon gripped Silky’s shoulders and harshly yanked him off to the side, making the damaged looking variant tackle him instead. He gave a loud choked yelp as his back hit the unforgiving floor, the other _whores_ weight making it hard to breath.

“Mama!!” Waylon heard his precious baby and quickly began fighting, scratching and hitting the slut as he struggled to get away.

The filthy _thing_ was shouting but Waylon couldn’t understand. He turned and saw Silky standing there, looking scared. Fear caught his own heart.

“Silky, go to daddy! You’ll be safe with him!” Waylon said as quick as he could and felt the fear release him as his son ran. Then he growled and began harder to get away.

He had nothing to rid himself of this _virus_ that had threatened the safety of his son, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Suddenly, the skirt of his dress ripped with a loud tearing sound. Waylon’s eyes widened and he immediately screamed.

“No, no, no!!! You will not infect me!” Waylon clawed at the ground, trying to get away from the infectious _worm_ but the _bugs’_ hands grasped his hips and yanked him back.

“Shut up!! Listen, just listen, you’re-” The virus began yelling but was cut off by another’s voice.

“ **You filthy _whore_!! Get off my wife!!!** ”


	9. Chapter 9

“Eddie!” Waylon cried out, tears immediately filling the corners of his eyes, “I-it’s trying to infect me!”

He struggled harder, trying to get to his husband. The heavy weight that was on top of him suddenly vanished and Waylon looked to see his husband holding the virus in the air with one arm.

“You filthy whore!” Eddie growled and slammed the large knife that he always carried, into the worms stomach. Over and over he did it, and it made such a sick squelching sound that Waylon cringed.

But Waylon felt happy. Happy that his husband had come. Happy that the infection was being erased.

As soon as Eddie carelessly dropped the variant, Waylon shot to his feet and ran to his bloodied husband. He wrapped his arms around Eddie and buried his face into Eddies chest, feeling his eyes suddenly well up with tears.

“Eddie, Eddie…” Waylon chanted as he began to tremble. He felt Eddies hands grab him tightly, almost too tightly, as if he were angry.

“I was so scared, Eddie! I thought-…I thought that he was going to infect me…” Waylon hiccuped and Eddies grip suddenly relaxed.

“Oh darling…” Eddie breathed, pulling Waylon tighter against him, “You are to pure for those… _things_. I would never let them touch you like that.”

Waylon sighed, slowly relaxing at Eddies hold. He nuzzled Eddies chest before turning his head up to look at his husband.

“I don’t like it here, my love… _it_ almost hurt our Silky!” Waylon said, tears forming in his eyes again, “I never want that to happen again!”

“Shh, don’t worry Darling. I will make everything right again. Our family will be happy and perfect.” Eddie said, his eyes becoming gentle at Waylon’s endearment.

Eddie lifted his hand and brushed Waylon’s now long hair away from his beautiful face. He leaned down and kissed his wife’s soft lips before saying, “I won’t let any harm come to our perfect family. Ever.”

Eddies eyes flashed with dark promise, to the point that Waylon almost shivered in fear.

“M-mama! Dad!” Silky’s voice came before he was suddenly grasping onto both Waylon and Eddie. His face twisted into an expression of worry.

“Mama, y-you’re crying…” Silky’s voice was distressed and Waylon had to smile at his son.

Both Waylon and Eddie opened their hug to pull their son to them. Waylon got to the tips of his toes to press a kiss to his little boys cheek. Silky sighed in content and buried himself into their hug.

“Don’t worry Sweetie.” Waylon whispered, “your daddy saved me. I’m alright.”

“Good…good…” Silky clung to them both, finally relaxing, believing his ‘mama’ immediately.

Eddie tightened his grip on them both, possessiveness flaring inside him.

Yes, he wouldn’t let **anyone** or **anything** harm his _beautiful_ family. 


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed and Waylon knew what happened had affected Silky more than he would say. His sweet little one wouldn’t leave his side, even to the point that he always hesitated in going with Eddie. It broke Waylon’s heart and he knew that as Silky’s mother, he would protect his child.

Even if that meant leaving their home.

So when Eddie and Silky were busy, he would start walking into the different parts of their home. Places he vaguely remembered and places that he had never been. He did it on accident, but within two more days, Waylon found the entrance to their home.

There was a body right at the open double doors.

“Odd…He looks…familiar.” Waylon whispered to himself, walking closer to the dead man. He knelt down and poked the body, accidentally making it tip over and fall to the ground. Though, that allowed Waylon to see the mans’ face.

Waylon gasped and shot backwards. A few dormant memories popping into his mind.

—–

_”Mr. Waylon Park, consulting contract 8208. Software engineer with a level 3 clearance. Graduated cum laude from Berkley, but still somehow not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spider’s web is to wiggle.”_

_”Oh, and… Did I just hear Mr. Waylon Park volunteer for the Morphogenetic Engine program?”_

_”Do me a favor and die here, Park.”_

—–

“ _Blaire…_ “ Waylon spit out, glaring at the dead body of his former boss. He then turned his head away and stood up, leaving the body behind.

The sun and fresh air bombarded Waylon as soon as he got outside. He inhaled and span around, his arms spread and little bursts of giggles escaping him. When he was done, he allowed himself to pay attention to the oddness around him.

“SWAT cars?” Waylon mumbled to himself, tilting his head. Then he noticed an SUV that wasn’t like the others. He ran over and looked inside. Curious, he tried the door and smiled as it opened for him.

After a bit of searching, Waylon found keys and saw that the car was at least half way full. He made a little happy sound and put everything back where he found it, for later. He closed the door and ran back into the Asylum, excited to tell his husband that they could leave. He got a little lost as he ran and had to double back. He needed to memorize the way back so he could successfully lead his family out. He never noticed the shadow following him.

When Waylon began recognizing his surroundings, his lips stretched into a smile and he broke out into a run. He didn’t actually know how long he had been but he hoped that Silky and Eddie weren’t back yet. That hope crumbled as he heard both Eddie and Silky calling for him. It just about broke his heart to hear his boys sounding that frantic. Though… Eddie was sounding more angry with each call. 

Waylon felt the odd urge to run away again but pushed that silly feeling back.

“Eddi-AH!!!” Waylon began to call out but yelped as rough hands caught him. He turned his head -already struggling to get out of this grip- to see who grabbed him.

“The bride! The bride! You’re the bride!” The damaged variant crowed, “you’ll get me out. You’ll keep him away.”

“Get off of me!!” Waylon screamed, “You disgusting virus! Unhand me!”

Waylon kicked his legs as hard as he could put the _worm_ held him too far away. If only he had something blunt to hit him with! Stupid viruses! This is why he wanted to leave! There were too many! This hard drive was corrupted and was swamped with the nasty bugs. They needed a new home and a better firewall to keep them out!

“Darling/Mama!!” Waylon heard both of his boys call. Just as he began to turn towards his boys, he heard something tear and something hot splat against him.

Waylon turned his head back and just barely caught the image of a black shadowy figure before the variants’ body was ripped away from his arms, making Waylon fall to the ground. He landed on his backside but the slightly painful feeling didn’t distract him from the sight before him. The variant was lifted into the air by a black mist, his body slowly being torn into pieces, and he was screaming so loud. The blood rained down on Waylon, soaking him with the red life liquid. Then, the body parts were dropped and the black mist disappeared.

“Mama!” Silky cried out as he practically tackled his ‘mother’. He was crying, nuzzling hard against Waylon as if the blood wasn’t there.

Waylon blinked and slowly looked down at his son. He quickly noticed the fact that Silky was crying and quickly held his son, gently shushing him and telling him that everything was okay.

“But mama! Y-you were gone! Couldn’t find you!” Silky said, stuttering over his words as he cried.

“Yes, darling…” Eddie suddenly said, coming up slowly as he looked around with narrowed eyes. He saw the end of what happened after hearing His wife scream. Eddie stepped closer to his precious family and made them both get up. He held them close, not liking that he couldn’t see where that shadowy _thing_ was. He pulled them with him, away from the mangled body and hopefully away from that thing, where ever it was…


	11. Chapter 11

“Where were you!?” Eddie growled as soon as he got Waylon and Silky somewhere he considered safe. He glared at his wife, feeling fury in his veins.

Waylon flinched and felt fear for a moment before he pushed it back. He had nothing to fear! This was his husband!

“I was out, looking for the exit.” Waylon answered with a smile though his smile wanted to fall.

“The…exit…? You’re trying to…leave?” Eddie’s voice got lower, making Waylon break out in a cold sweat.

Waylon felt his heart begin to pound in his chest but thought it was from excitement as he began to tremble, so he gave Eddie a big smile. “Of course! And guess what? I found the exit Eddie! Isn’t that wonderful?”

Waylon clapped his hands together, giggling ‘happily’. He felt the urge to run again, to grab Silky and just take off but figured that he was just feeling excess energy.

Eddie felt his anger grow and the tendons in his neck and arms strained as he took a step towards his _wife_. 

“And that makes you so happy…? To _leave us_?” Eddie said slowly, dangerously.

Waylon blinked in confusion then was suddenly tackled again by Silky. He stumbled but thankfully didn’t fall to the ground as Silky began crying again.

“No! Mama don’t leave! Mama can’t leave!” Silky said frantically, his arms tight around his ‘mother’.

“W-what? No! Sweetie, Honey,” Waylon quickly wrapped his arm around Silky then reached for Eddie. He grabbed Eddie’s hand, saying to him, “I never planned on leaving you two. I don’t want to! I love you so much! I was finding the exit for _us_! So that we can leave this infested place and find somewhere better. I want us to raise Silky and any of our other children somewhere safer where there are no whores or viruses around.”

Waylon looked at Eddie, silently pleading for his husband to believe and understand.

“I would never willingly leave you, my love. I could never just abandon our family like that!” Waylon said as Eddie still looked at him with anger. It made tears burn in his eyes, “Can’t you see how much I love you?” Waylon whispered, his voice trembling. 

“Mama…?” Silky noticed how his mother was tearing and looked at Eddie, while tightening his hold on his mother. “Dad… Why are you making mama cry…?”

Eddie’s eyes darted to Silky then he looked at Waylon and blinked, his expression turning as if he just noticed that his wife really was crying.

“Darling…” Eddie sounded fondly exasperated. He stepped towards them, his anger draining to faint irritation. He wrapped his arms around them and pressed a kiss the Waylon’s head.

“I believe you, Darling, but I must ask one thing of you…” His hand rested on Waylon’s should and squeezed almost painfully, “if you leave again, you must tell one of us. I don’t want to be forced to punish you.”

“Of course. I’m sorry, husband.” Waylon quickly said, smiling when Eddie’s grip loosened. He tilted his up further and shyly asked, “…may I have a kiss?”

Eddie chuckled, the anger leaving him completely now. He leaned down and took Waylon’s lips with his own, kissing Waylon deeply and slightly hard. He ran his hand through his wife’s slightly longer hair then turned Waylon’s head so he could kiss even more, subconsciously claiming Waylon in a ‘subtle’ manner. He finally pulled away, allowing his wife air again and grinned.

“Can I have a kiss too mama?” Silky finally pulled his head up from Waylon’s collar. He looked at his mother, reminding Waylon of the phrase ‘puppy eyes’.

“Of course sweetie.” Waylon smiled and his smile only grew as Silky eagerly offered his cheek. Waylon reached up and gently held Silky’s head as he leaned up to kiss each of his precious sons’ cheeks. He giggled as Silky leaned into the kisses and gave Silky a kiss on the nose as well.

Silky cuddled to his mother again after he got his kisses, warmth spreading through him. He _loved_ his mama…

Eddie grinned happily as he was visually reminded of how perfect his wife was. He had known that that he’d chosen right when he saw his love for the first time. _She_ really was a _pearl_. 

“Darling,” Eddie said, bringing Waylon’s attention back to him, “I want you to pack up, we’ll leave early in the morning.”

Waylon’s eyes widened as he felt his heart leap. “Really? Oh Eddie!” Waylon smiled so widely at his husband and threw his arms around his love, “I’ll get right to it! Thank you! I love you so much!”

“I love you too, my perfect wife~” Eddie held Waylon tightly then slowly let 'her’ down so 'she’ could scurry off. He chuckled as Waylon took their sons’ hand and pulled him along.

After staring for a moment longer, Eddie turned and went to his work room. He needed to get his things and the projects he had been working of for his _perfect_ family.

Tomorrow, they would set out and find a better home.


	12. Chapter 12

Waylon hummed as he happily packed up all the clothes that his husband had lovingly made them. He found a few bags that he could carry and set each one aside for each person. He folded the dresses as small as he could and placed them into his bag, along with all the panties Eddie had made him. In the end, he could only fit about ten dresses. It made him sad but he was glad he chose to pack his favorites first.

With a little sigh, he went to Silky’s side and leaked around him.

“How is it sweetie? Did you pack your favorites first? What about your undies?” Waylon asked, wanting to make sure that his baby had everything.

“I-I’m doing it, mama.” Silky said, his voice soft as usual but happy.

Waylon finally got a look and gasped at how messy it was, “Sweetie!”

Silky jumped a bit then seemed to blush and shift in place. He smiled childishly at Waylon and said, “Is it good mama?”

Waylon felt his heart warm and just pulled his child into his arms with a wide smile. He giggled as Silky wasted no time in clinging to him and he said, “It’s great sweetie.”

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to Silky’s cheek, laughing lightly when Silky pushed into the kiss as always. He gently nuzzled Silky’s cheek then said, “Why don’t you go see if Daddy needs any help? I will finish up here.”

“Okay mama…” Silky said, his voice a content sigh as he pressed his cheek against his ‘mothers’ again.

Waylon watched his son leave then turned back to the mess Silky had made. He sighed fondly and shook his head at the same time. Then he got to work, quickly arranging the clothing so that it could fit. He quickly put more into the bag as well then zipped it up. After, he stared for a moment, slowly pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear before running his fingers over the bags.

“We’re leaving…we’re actually leaving…” He whispered to himself, halfway frightened and halfway excited.

He couldn’t really remember ever being outside his home. With a shake of his head, Waylon turned to go see if his Husband and son needed any help. He walked out of the room and through the hallway, ignoring the dried blood on the walls. It was whore blood after all.

Waylon opened his mouth to call out to his loved ones when a strange _mist_ distracted him. It was familiar…Waylon tilted his head then made the connection. It was the same mist that pulled the _virus_ off of him.

“…Hello?” Waylon whispered, hesitant and wary.

Suddenly, the mist came down right in front of him and he could see a vague human shape. Waylon felt his skin prickle but nothing was telling him that it was dangerous. Then, the human shape held something out to him and Waylon looked down.

“A…camcorder.” Waylon whispered, feeling his heart start to beat fast. He felt like he needed the camcorder and badly. His hand shot out and gripped it quickly, faint words in his mind.

 

_‘I have to let them know.’_

_‘I can’t let this continue.’_

_‘Oh god, oh god, oh god-!’_

Waylon swallowed roughly, his hands trembling as he cradled the electronic to his chest.

“I-…I have to let them know…” Waylon whispered.

The black mist swirled around him then it all suddenly disappeared, leaving Waylon feeling breathless.

“Darling?” Eddie’s voice came and Waylon looked up to see his husband standing only a few feet away.

“H-Honey!” Waylon tripped over his endearment as his mind came back to the present, “Are you all finished?”

“Yes, I just need a bag to carry it in now.” Eddie said, automatically reaching out to pull his wife into his arms. He leaned down and rubbed his unscarred cheek against Waylon’s.

Waylon giggled and tilted his head up for a kiss. He hummed as his request was granted and sighed at the firm press of his husband’s lips. His body twitched eagerly as he felt the wet slide of Eddie’s tongue pushing into his mouth. His cheeks burned and his heart began a fast pace in his chest. Waylon pushed closer, wanting more, and quickly embarrassed.

Even though Eddie had told him that it was okay for him to act like a minx.

“My little minx…” Eddie’s voice came out like a rumble, his words making Waylon blush harder and burry his face into his husband’s chest.

Eddie chuckled, making Waylon shiver hard, but then Waylon remembered what Eddie was saying before.

“O-Oh, honey, I found some bags earlier. I set one aside for you.” Waylon said quickly, looking up at his husband and smiling brightly when his husband smiled down at him.

“My perfect wife, you know just what I need.” Eddie said, making Waylon flush with pleasure.

“I’ll go get it!” Waylon said but the grip around him tightened.

“So eager to leave my arms?” Eddie barely got past the word ‘my’ before Waylon somehow lunged at him though they were already hugging.

“Never!” Waylon laughed then his heart raced as Eddie laughed with him.

Eddie suddenly lifted Waylon up, making his wife squeak adorably. He felt his lips stretch into a grin and he said, “Come now, let’s head to bed. In the morning, we can finish my pack and be off.”

Waylon wrapped his arms around Eddie’s shoulders and smiled. He nodded with a simple smile and said, “Yes, my love. I cannot wait to find our perfect place.”

“Yes, and we will have our perfect place to go with our perfect family.”

“How wonderfully perfect~” Waylon sighed, resting his head against Eddie’s broad shoulders. He let one of his arms trail down to the camcorder resting on his stomach and held it possessively to him. It repeated in his head.

‘ _I have to let them know._ ’


	13. Chapter 13

Waylon stared at the open doors leading to the outside. The warm air rushed inside, making his dress flutter around his smooth calves. He gripped his camcorder tightly, his breath catching in his throat. He felt…scared.

“Mama…?” Silky said as he stepped up beside his mother. He reached out and took Waylon’s hand, holding it tightly.

Waylon looked to his son and smiled. He gripped Silky’s hand and said, “Don’t worry sweetie. We’ll be fine.”

Silky nodded with a childish smile, holding his bag tightly. He didn’t let go of his mother’s hand. Waylon smiled again then looked back to see his husband returning with specks of blood on his arms and his knife dripping.

Eddie looked up as if feeling his wife’s eyes on him and smiled. He stopped and spread his arms, making sure that his knife was pointing to the ground.

“What do you think, Darling? My cleanest yet.” Eddie said.

Waylon giggled and motioned Eddie to spin around, which his husband did. It made Waylon’s giggle turn into a laugh and he said, “Yep, all clean. Just a few specks on your arms.”

Eddie looked down at his arms and blinked in surprise then chuckled, “Well, almost clean.”

Waylon smiled lovingly and walked over to his husband, taking out a handkerchief that Eddie had made for him. He gently cleaned up Eddie’s strong looking arms then said, “There, it will be our secret.”

Waylon’s head was suddenly lifted and Eddie kissed him, a consuming yet gentle kiss that had Waylon’s toes curling. His knee’s weakened as Eddie pulled away and he had to hold on to his husband’s arm so he wouldn’t fall, earning a chuckle from the much taller man.

“O-okay…” Waylon breathed, making himself turn so he could take Silky’s hand again.

Suddenly, Waylon felt something swirl around his ankles. He glanced down and saw that same black mist. It began pushing lightly at his legs, leading him to the doors. He stumbled a bit and laughed under his breath. He quickly took Silky’s hand then looked back at Eddie and smiled as he curled his arm around Eddie’s.

His husband was such a gentleman.

Then sunlight shined on them, warming their skin. Waylon tilted his head up to the sunlight with a blissful smile.

“Darling…” Eddie suddenly said, tightening his hold on Waylon’s arm, “You really shouldn’t look so ravishing right now.”

“Hm?” Waylon looked at Eddie confused. Silky was laying his head on his shoulder as they continued to walk, looking all part’s not aware of the conversation.

“We are out in the open and I don’t want to share your beauty with anyone.” Eddie said, his voice slightly rough.

Waylon felt his cheeks go pink and he giggled, feeling his heart beat fast. He hugged Eddie’s arm and shyly said, “My b-beauty…it always belongs to you, no matter who looks.”

“Yes it does.” Eddie said, “You’re pure after all, not a slut. You are my minx, no one else’s. **Right?** ”

Waylon shuddered, his heart skipping at Eddie darkened voice. He felt something cold grip him and tried to push it away as they reached the SUV. His wrist was suddenly gripped tightly, making him gasp. He looked back at Eddie who was starting to look angry. Waylon quickly lifted his hand and cupped Eddies cheek.

“Of course I only belong to you, my love. That is a silly question.” He said then relaxed as Eddie looked happy again.

Waylon made a happy sound then lead Silky to the back of the SUV and buckled him in. After finishing, he looked at Eddie and took his hand, gently leading his to the passenger seat.

“I will drive, love. Please, rest. You already took down four whores on the way out here.” Waylon said with a warm smile.

“Alright Darling.” Eddie chuckled and kissed Waylon’s lips once more. His little wife was so caring for her husband. Eddie always knew that his wife was a precious pearl, too good for this world. This was why he would always have his darling Waylon within his grasp. Eddie would **never** let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is shorter. I will write a longer chappy next time. I swear!


	14. Chapter 14

Trees passed and wind ruffled his slightly long hair as he drove. Waylon could hear Silky’s soft snores as his little boy slumbered and though Eddies eyes were closed as if asleep, the man kept a hand on Waylon’s free hand, stroking it.

Waylon barely registered the touch though. His mind far from where his body was. There were names repeating every few minutes in his head.

’ _Daniel_ ’ A picture of a 8 year old boy came to mind; with hair that was as light as his own and wonderful blue eyes. He had a carefree smile on his lips and Waylon got the image of the boy playing soccer a lot.

’ _Jonathan_ ’ Another image of a boy, but 7 years old. Hair dark, black, with hazel eyes like his own. Quiet, smart, but always happy. This time Waylon got the image of a boy loving to learn and play. 

and

’ _Lisa…_ ’

But…who was Lisa? Waylon felt strangely sad/guilty/ _angry_

Sad?…because he forgot who this person was? Were they friends?

Guilty…also because he forgot? Or maybe he did something bad?

Angry… Why did he feel so _angry_? Did this… _girl_ do something to him? Those children…those kids were _his_! Did she steal them from him?!Sad, because they used to be friends. Guilty, because he couldn’t stop her. Angry because she _stole_ his _children_!

“Darling…?” Eddie’s voice broke Waylon out of his thoughts, “You seem far away again… What’s wrong?”

Eddie continued to stroke Waylon’s hand, looking strangely calm. It made Waylon calm as well and he said, “I…We have two little boys.”

Eddie paused his strokes and sat up straighter. His eyes, which had had a calm happy gleam, suddenly sharpened.

“What do you mean.” Eddies voice was sharp as well, making Waylon’s heart skip in his chest.

“I-” why was he saying ‘I’? He was Eddies wife. He had two more children, as they are his, they are Eddies as well.

“We have two little boys.” Waylon repeated, “but…someone- some _whore_ stole them from us!” He hissed quietly, making sure not to wake Silky.

“Where is she.” Eddies voice was a growl and anger burned in his eyes. 

Waylon turned his gaze back to the road, knowing without having to look that his husband was leaning towards him. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself and slowly said, "She is...living in a town. The town is called..." It took him a few moments as the name kept eluding him but he was finally able to tell Eddie where.

"Then that is where we will go, and we will get our children back from this _whore_." Eddie said, voice filled with dark promise.

Waylon nodded sharply. Yes, this slut would pay... Waylon would not forgive anyone who harmed his family.


	15. Chapter 15

It was getting dark and Waylon was beginning to nod off before they reached the town where he knew his children were. It pained him to admit but he knew that he couldn’t drive anymore, and even Eddie noticed.

 

“Darling, you’re looking so fragile…” Eddie whispered, reaching out to touch Waylon’s smooth cheek.

 

Waylon blushed lightly, feeling embarrassed by his weakness. He ducked his head and glanced at Eddie who looked so calm. It was a little unsettling –Waylon had never seen Eddie look like this unless the man was sleeping in his arms.- but it felt… _nice_.

 

“Why don’t we stop for the night?” Eddie said and chuckled as Waylon looked at him in surprise, “I am your husband, Darling. I will always look after you.”

 

Waylon blushed again but felt his lips form a smile. He nodded and said, “Alright, let’s find a place to sleep then.”

 

It was only twenty minutes later when Waylon spotted an empty house, and even less time before he cracked the code to their security system and they were inside. It was a nice cabin styled home, obviously meant as a getaway house. The electricity worked as did the water, and there was non-perishable food in the cupboards and fridge as well.

 

The sight of the food made Waylon almost squeal in happiness. Now he could make some proper food for his dear ones!

 

“Mama?” Silky tugged at the skirt of his mothers’ dress, slightly rubbing his tired eyes.

 

“A-ah? Yes, what is it, baby?” Waylon turned, smiling at his child as Silky smiled at him.

 

“Dad says that I gotta have a bath…will you take one with me?” Silky asked, shuffling slightly as if shy.

 

Waylon giggled and took Silky’s hand, “Of course, sweetie. Let’s go tell Daddy then after, I’ll make us a nice dinner.”

 

Waylon felt his chest warm as Silky nodded enthusiastically, smiling boyishly at him. He sighed in content as he led Silky up stairs to where he could hear his Husband and peaked into the bedroom.

 

“Love?” Waylon called out.

 

“Yes, Darling?” Waylon saw Eddie poke his head out from what looked like a walk-in closet.

 

“I’m going to take a bath with Silky.”

 

“Yes, I’ll join you two in a moment!”

 

Waylon blinked in surprise then smiled widely. Eddie had never had bath time with them before. How wonderful!

 

“Alright!” Waylon said then turned to Silky, “Okay, let’s go sweetie. Lead me to the bath.”

 

“Yes mama!” Silky felt excited, he loved bathing with his Mama! It always made him feel warm and tingly inside. The best was that whenever Mama was near, he didn’t feel so itchy anymore. The need to scratch left in his mothers’ presence, and instead, he just wanted to hold onto his mother forever.

 

Waylon giggled as he was pulled to a rather spacious bathroom. The tub was big enough for four adults, so it should be perfect for them. Waylon pulled away for a moment and made a happy noise as he found bubbles in the cupboard. With this, he could show Silky what a bubble bath was like! How perfect!

 

“Okay, you get undressed sweetie, I’ll get everything ready.” Waylon said as he knelt next to the bath. He turned the water on and waited until it was warm, almost hot, before adding the bubble mixture.

 

“Oh!” the smell of lemon grass swirled in Waylon’s nose, relaxing him completely. He hummed in content and smiled as the bubbles quickly formed, creating a landscape on the water. He then turned, only to see Silky siting on the toilet, not even close to undressed. Still, he couldn’t possibly be cross as Silky just lifted his arms and said,

 

“Help?” in such an adorable tone.

 

“Fine, silly boy.” Waylon teased and got up, helping Silky out of his completely dirty clothing. His eyes didn’t register the muscle that Silky had –that fit a grown man and not a young boy- and only saw how skinny his little boy was. He quickly vowed to feed his precious boy more as they finally had some food. Then, he ushered Silky into the bath and removed his own dress and panties –that his wonderful husband had lovingly sewn- before getting into the wonderful feeling water.

 

“Love you Mama…” Silky whispered, scooting up to Waylon and pressing against his mothers’ side. He curled himself, making himself smaller than he was so he could feel more of Waylon’s skin. It made him feel so happy.

 

“I love you too, sweetie. You know I do.” Waylon whispered right back, welcoming his child into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Silky’s cheek then began to slowly wash his child, never letting go as he did.

 

“Darling?” Eddie’s voice gently surprised Waylon minutes later.

 

Waylon turned his head and smiled as he saw his husband tiptoeing closer. He almost giggled but bit his lip as Eddie pressed a finger to his own lips then motioned to Silky. Waylon looked and noticed that Silky had fallen asleep against him. He smiled widely, feeling warmth burst in his chest.

 

“Soon, he won’t be an only child anymore…” Eddie whispered, his tone so _warm_. It sent shivers up Waylon’s spine.

 

“Yes, our family is growing.” Waylon whispered as well, smiling wider as Eddie knelt beside the tub and began touching his hair.

 

“Our _perfect_ family.” Eddie added, leaning in and kissing Waylon’s cheek.

 

Waylon closed his eyes, enjoying this new version of his husband immensely. Eddie had never been so…nice and calm before. His love always seemed so tense, as if he was just waiting for something to happen, but since they left their horrid home, he’s been _perfect_.

 

“And tomorrow, we will find this _whore_ who stole our boys. We will teach her to never harm children again.” Eddie continued, his hand cradling Waylon’s gently even as his voice darkened with anger.

 

“Yes, of course. She is only just another slut.” Waylon felt slightly sick but figured that it was because this ‘Lisa’ stole his children. He would leave ‘Lisa’ to Eddie then they could find a home to call their own, “I can’t wait until our family is complete.”

 


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Waylon had put on the pretty blue dress that Eddie had found for him the night before. It was a bit loose around his chest but other than that, it fit almost perfect. Eddie found himself an outfit similar to his original one a clean white button up and black slacks though he kept his vest because there wasn’t one in the room.

 

Waylon had grabbed some clothes for Silky and practically purred as he saw Silky dressed as a mini Eddie. It was so adorable that he wished he could take pictures. It was the first time that they had all been so clean! And even Eddie’s scars seemed to be healing, that side of his face was still discolored but Waylon loved his husband, scars and all.

 

“Darling! Are you ready to go?” Eddie called out from a different room and Waylon just had to smile.

 

“Almost! Let me pack some more food first! Can you get Silky into the car for me, Love?” Waylon called back, hurrying up his movements as he filled a bag that he’d found earlier, with non-perishable food and plenty of water bottles. He zipped the bag up and quickly ran to the door, holding the bag to his chest.

 

Waylon sighed a bit dreamily as he watched Eddie buckle Silky into the back of the SUV. His husband…the thought always made his stomach twist in such an odd way, but it was such a reoccurring feeling that he’d grown to like it. Waylon hugged the bag tighter to his chest for a moment before turning and setting up the security on the house as if they had never been there.

 

He would like a house just like this one, a bit isolated but Waylon would like one just a bit closer to a town for easy purchases. Maybe a school too, he still wasn’t too sure on that though. Maybe he could home school their children? That way, Eddie and he could keep their precious little ones away from harmful sluts.

 

It was something to think about.

 

“Darling?”

 

“Eep!” Waylon squeaked as he heard Eddie right behind him. He laughed and put a hand over his heart before turning and smiling at the taller man, “Eddie, you startled me!”

 

Instead of looking suspicious, Eddie chuckled and took the bag from Waylon’s hand before wrapping a strong arm around his wife’s waist, “You do startle easily, but so cutely Darling. What were you thinking about this time?”

 

Waylon blushed, “Well, I was thinking if we should either send our children to school or homeschool them. I want them to have friends their own age but I don’t want them to be around whores.”

 

Eddie _smiled_ at Waylon and pulled him closer. He leaned down and kissed Waylon’s neck until his wife was giggling before saying, “I love you, Darling…”

 

Waylon’s breath caught and his heart jumped in his chest. Eddie hadn’t said that since…Waylon could barely remember.

 

Waylon turned and practically tackled Eddie in a hug, kissing the other man as soon as he was able. He clung tighter as Eddie lifted him to kiss back easier. Waylon didn’t want to pull away but finally did after a few minutes.

 

“I love you too! I love you so much, Eddie…I love you, I love you!” Waylon whispered against Eddie’s lips, his hands stroking Eddie’s cheeks before he pulled back enough to see his husband clearly. He stared into those bright blue eyes and felt a growing warmth in his chest as Eddie’s eyes seemed to shine in a way he’s never seen before.

 

“You are truly perfect, Darling.” Eddie said in strangely soft tone, “I am…so lucky to have you as mine.”

 

Waylon’s lips stretched into a smile that hurt his cheeks. He giggled like a lovesick schoolgirl and kissed Eddie again. He pulled back quickly though then said, “Let’s go before you make me lose reason.” His own voice suddenly turned slightly sharp as he added, “We must get our two little boys after all.”

 

“Yes, let’s go.” Eddie’s voice went slightly dark as well but for once, Waylon didn’t feel that odd urge to run.

 

Eddie carried Waylon to the car and set his wife into the driver’s seat. He buckled his wife in then went to the passenger side to get in, placing the bag of food between his legs on the car floor, despite the lack of space he had. The car started and he strapped himself in before turning to make sure silky was strapped too.

 

“Dad?” Silky said, making Eddie feel a flare of warmth and pride. This was his and his Darling’s son.

 

“Yes, son?”

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Where picking up your brothers then going to a new home.”

 

The way Silky’s eyes widened made Eddie chuckle. He watched Silky eagerly lean forward in his seat with a happy smile.

 

“I h-have brothers?!” Silky sounded so excited that it made Eddie and Waylon laugh.

 

“Yes Sweetie.” Waylon said, amused and so fond, “You have two little brothers. They will probably be a little scared though, so you’ll have to be a big boy and show them that everything will be okay, alright?”

 

“S-Scared? Did something b-bad happen to them M-Mama?” The sharp turn from excitement to worry made Silky’s stutter come back.

 

“Yes,” Eddie answered this time, making Silky look at him, “They were taken from us.”

 

“B-by a w-whore?” Silky started fidgeting.

 

“Yes, so we’re going to get them back and make sure that this… _whore_ won’t be able to steal children again.”

 

Silky nodded quickly, “W-We have to hurry then! B-baby b-brothers…”

 

Waylon had to smile at that. He nodded to himself and picked up the speed. He somehow knew, a distant memory telling him, where to go. “We’ll be there soon. Just an hour left.” Waylon said, lifting a hand to push his hair back but it just slipped back onto his face.

 

He heard Eddie chuckle before feeling fingers curl his hair behind his ear. Waylon glanced at Eddie and softly blushed at the mans’ intense stare.

 

“Don’t worry Darling…we will be reunited once more. No one will stop us from having our children back.”

 

Waylon looked at Eddie once again then slowly smiled. He reached and took Eddie’s hand in his own and nodded.

 

“You are absolutely right, my love. No one will stop us from being perfect.”


	17. Chapter 17

They pulled up to the house in Waylon’s fading memory. It looked nice, two story house with the white picket fence. He vaguely remembered someone putting it that way as a joke. The thought almost made him smile. Still, there was no car in the driveway, so they would have to wait. With a determined nod, Waylon parked on the curb.

 

“This is it.” Waylon whispered, slowly getting out of the car. Eddie followed, staring at the house with narrowed eyes and Waylon helped Silky out of the car as well.

 

Waylon took Silky’s hand, which he immediately noticed Silky clinging to his hand. Waylon turned his head and murmured reassurances to his special boy before pressing a kiss to Silky’s cheek, knowing it would calm him, and it did. Silky relaxed against him and followed him to Eddie.

 

“Honey?” Waylon said as he stepped beside his husband, “Are you ready to go inside?”

 

“Yes, let’s get everything ready, my loving wife.” Eddie turned his head to Waylon, glare gone and warm eyes taking their place.

 

Waylon blushed and nodded. He took Eddie’s hand and led him to the front door. He released Eddie’s hand for just a moment, reaching up as high as he could to touch the top of the door. He pouted slightly as he heard both his husband and his little boy chuckling at him, but he finally got the spare key hidden on the door frame.

 

“Got it!” Waylon couldn’t help but to say, smiling excitedly. He unlocked the door and Eddie opened it before he could. Waylon giggled as Eddie opened the door with a flourish, bowing and holding his arm out like an old time gentleman, though he could see the playful smile tilting Eddie’s lips.

 

Waylon curtsied with a wide smile and looked at Silky who laughed like a child and bowed as well. It made Eddie’s playful smile grow into a blissful one. Waylon finally stepped into the house and Eddie shut the door behind them, locking it quickly. Waylon looked around and for some reason; he felt like…he felt like he was home.

 

Warm nostalgia struck him but Waylon couldn’t actually remember anything.

 

“M-Mama!” Silky suddenly stuttered, and when Waylon looked, his son was bouncing on his feet, “Can- Uh…May! May I look around?!”

 

Waylon laughed and smiled widely at his son’s cuteness. He looked at Eddie who gave a brief nod then looked back at Silky, “Alright Sweetie, but don’t leave the house, okay?”

 

“Yes mama!” Silky said with a wide smile then ran off, just as excited as he had been in the other house.

 

Eddie chuckled and stepped next to Waylon, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist.

 

“Precious isn’t he?” Waylon said, leaning against Eddie.

 

“Completely. Just as you are.” Eddie said, smiling. He looked down at his wife and felt his heart suddenly warm. Everything really was almost perfect and…Eddie felt _safe_. And it was all because of his wife. His darling…

 

Darling…what?

 

Eddie didn’t…He didn’t know his Darling’s name. He never asked…or did he but he forgot? His darling knew about him. What did Eddie know about his Darling? His Darling…His wife was his wife and mother to their three children. S-he could cook and clean and loved the dresses he made. S-he always came back to him and was protective over their family. Where did they meet? He must have asked about he-hi-her name, but he didn’t _remember it_!

 

Eddie opened his mouth but then they heard a car pull up into the driveway.

 

“That must be them!” Waylon whispered, quickly coming out of his zoned out state. He took Eddie’s hand and moved away from the door. “We need…We need to get them all the way inside so they can’t run.”

 

“In here Darling.” Eddie said, pulling Waylon into the kitchen. They waited; quiet as the door opened and a female voice came.

 

“Come on boys.” She sounded tired but happy, “In you go. I want to see you two starting that homework when I come back.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Two young sounding boys intoned, and they sounded tired as well. At the same time, Waylon could hear sadness in their voices and it made his heart squeeze. The door closed and they heard small footsteps come in then suddenly stop.

 

“Are you two my new brothers?” Silky’s voice came and Waylon shot from Eddie’s arms and into the living room.

 

Waylon saw silky standing there, looking curious and so happy at the same time but when he looked at his other two boys, they looked so _frightened_.

 

“Daniel, Jonathan!” Waylon said, making the two boys shoot around. Daniel was holding onto Jonathan, slightly pulling the younger behind him like a good older brother. It made Waylon smile proudly.

 

Their eyes widened and Jonathan was the first to speak.

 

“D-Daddy?” The darker colored boy stuttered, taking a step forward as he began to cry.

 

“Sweetie! Please don’t cry!” Waylon said, immediately dropping to his knees. He held out his arms, not even minding that his boys were calling him dad –even though he was obviously their mother-, “I’m here, I found you two again!”

 

“Dad!” Daniel cried out this time and they both came running into Waylon’s arms, almost knocking him over.

 

Waylon laughed and held his boys tightly, tears filling his eyes. “My boys, my precious boys; I found you again! I’m sorry I took so long. I’m so sorry.”

 

They both just cried in his arms, holding tighter and cutting Waylon’s breaths short. But he didn’t care, these were his boys.

 

“Why are you calling Mama, Dad’s name?” Silky suddenly asked, dropping to the ground to get closer to his new brothers. “Mama is mama not dad.” He added.

 

Waylon could feel his boys press closer to him in fear and he slowly pulled back so he could look at them, “Hey, hey,” he said, “Don’t be scared. That just Silky. He’s your older brother! He’s been looking forward to finally meet you two. And so has your Daddy.”

 

“Daddy?” Daniel said, sniffling, “B-but…you’re our dad…” he sounded so confused.

 

“That… _whore_ must have brainwashed them.” Eddie said, making the boys jump. He lowered himself to his knees and smiled at Daniel and Jonathan, his eyes talking in everything about them. Their coloring was the perfect blends of him and his Darling…it made him think ‘ _Family, my perfect family._ ’ Over and over again.

 

“I’m your mommy, sweet ones. That is your Daddy, remember? L-Li-s-sa…” Waylon stumbled over the name, feeling that rush of sadness, guilt, and anger again. He paused and took a breath before continuing, “that woman stole you away from me. I was trapped for a long time and she took advantage of that.”

 

Jonathan, sweet smart Jonathan spoke up first again, “So…Mom isn’t mom. You’re mom?”

 

“Yes! You’re so smart Jonathan!” Waylon smiled widely before pressing a kiss to his youngest’ cheek. Jonathan looked so proud that Waylon just had to kiss his other cheek.

 

Daniel got a look of intense thought before suddenly shrugging and hugging Waylon tightly again, “Okay mom.” He said, not minding the change. It made sense in his head. Dad who was now Mom had always been the one to take care of them and drive him to his soccer games. He always stayed home and played with him and cooked yummy food. And, now that mom was dressed in a dress, he looked like those pictures from different times that he’d see in history books.

 

The smile that Daniel got made him proud and he got a kiss too which made him smile boyishly.

 

“Thank you. I love you both so much…” Waylon said, suddenly feeling his eyes burn with tears. He sniffled and suddenly felt an arm wrap around him. He looked up to see Eddie holding the three of them, pulling them close before pulling Silky in too.

 

“Our family is back together again.” Eddie sounded so happy and content that Waylon’s tears fell, but they were tears of happiness.

 

Waylon sniffled again then said, “Okay boys. You probably don’t remember, but this is your real daddy, Eddie. Just like I’m your real mommy.”

 

Jonathan looked up and stared at Eddie. For once, Eddie looked slightly nervous but then Jonathan smiled, saying, “You have Daniel’s eyes!”

 

“No, it’s Daniel has daddy’s eyes.” Waylon said with a smile.

 

“Oh.” Jonathan nodded then said, “Daniel has your eyes!”

 

“Hey! You’re right!” Daniel grinned, moving closer to Eddie, “and you have…Dad’s hair!”

 

Eddie laughed and suddenly hugged all four of them closer.

 

Silky suddenly laughed and said, “We’re gonna have l-lots of f-fun! M-mama’s the b-best!”

 

“Course Mom’s the best!” Daniel said, now grinning at Silky, “Mom makes pie!”

 

“Pie? I’ve n-never had M-mama’s pie…”

 

Both Daniel and Jonathan gasped then turned to Waylon and almost knocked him over again, “You got to make pie Mom/Mommy!”

 

Waylon laughed and opened his mouth to agree but then the front door opened and _Lisa’s_ voice came.

 

“Boys! I hope you’re doing homework now!”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time coming next chapter! Just thought I should warn now. Next week stay tuned for sexy times!

They all froze and Eddie growled lowly.

 

“Darling, take the children upstairs.” He said, his voice dark with anger.

 

“Yes dear.” Waylon stood, holding onto Daniel and Jonathan’s hands, “Try not to make too much noise. The little ones don’t need to hear.” He added, leaning down to kiss Eddie’s cheek before moving.

 

“Mama…?” Silky stayed close to Waylon’s back, his hand’s fisting the fabric of Waylon’s dress.

 

“It’s alright Sweetie. Daddy is just going to get rid of the slut.” Waylon said, leading them to the furthest room that he knew had a t.v. He heard Lisa call out for the boys and knew that she hadn’t seen Eddie yet. He walked faster and quickly opened the door and herded his kids into the room. He locked the door then ran and turned the T.V. on.

 

“Alright, we’re going to watch some shows! What do you want to watch?”

 

Daniel and Jonathan looked at each other and Waylon could see the silent conversation before they both nodded and said, “Steven Universe!”

 

Waylon nodded and they turned it to the channel. Waylon turned the volume up just in time to cover up a feminine scream. Silky looked at him in question but smiled when Waylon motioned that it was alright.

 

Silky went closer to the t.v. and sat down next to Daniel and Jonathan, saying “I never saw this before…”

 

Both Daniel and Jonathan whipped their heads around to stare at Silky then quickly crowded him to catch him up on everything that had happened. Waylon giggled and sat down on the bed. He turned his head to look around the familiar area then saw a picture frame on the bedside table. He tilted his head and lifted the frame up, staring at it.

 

It was a picture of him and a girl with long black hair. For some reason, he was wearing a tux and the girl was wearing a wedding dress…

 

His head began hurting but the thought’s slipped away too quick for him to grab. After a moment, he shook his head and opened the drawer to put the picture away. He didn’t need to look at the strange picture anymore. Instead, he looked at his children before standing and going to sit with them. As soon as he took a spot on the ground, Silky crawled up to him and curled against his body. Daniel wasted no time in claiming his ‘mothers’ lap and he never stopped explaining the Gem world to Silky. Jonathan looked torn before quickly standing and pushing Daniel a little and claiming part of Waylon’s lap as well.

 

“…Mommy?” Jonathan whispered loud enough for Waylon to hear. He paused and looked nervous before asking, “Why…why were you gone for so long?”

 

“Oh sweetie…” Waylon sighed then softly kissed Jonathan’s forehead, “I swear to you, it was not by choice. I got…stuck, and I couldn’t get away until recently.”

 

It was true enough; he had been stuck because he didn’t know that they could leave. Never tried to learn until Silky was almost hurt.

 

“But we are together again and nothing will tear us apart again. We will be a perfect family.”

 

“…As long as you promise.”

 

“I _promise_.” Waylon said with as much emotion as possible, needing his sweet boy to believe him. His heart warmed as Jonathan gave him the brightest smile and he kissed his little boys cheek again.

 

“M-mama!” Silky suddenly said and when Waylon looked at his oldest boy, he looked a bit desperate.

 

“Wait is it sweetie? Are you okay?” Waylon asked, immediately concerned.

 

“Kiss…I want a kiss too…” Silky murmured, giving Waylon puppy like eyes like he was begging.

 

Waylon laughed, thinking that it was absolutely adorable and leaned towards Silky. He gave a slightly long kiss to Silky’s cheek, even making a dramatic ‘mwah!’ noise as he did. It made Silky laugh and press closer which made everything better. When he pulled away, Silky lunged forward and kissed his cheek hard in –what Waylon guessed was- excitement. Suddenly Daniel did the same to his other cheek and Waylon began laughing along with Jonathan. He hugged all his boys close and pecked Daniels cheek to complete their kiss giving game.

 

“Hey D-…Mom! Where is…Dad? And M-…Lisa?” Daniel struggled over his words, his habit wanting to call Mom his Dad and Lisa his Mom. But there was that guy who looked really cool and strong and Mom said that he was their Dad! So Daniel thought it was all cool.

 

“Daddy is taking care of Lisa right now. He’ll be done soon.” Waylon said.

 

“T-taking care…like a slut?” Silky spoke up, leaning against Waylon again. He tilted his head and added, “Should I go h-help dad?”

 

“Yes, Sweetie. Daddy is getting rid of a slut, and no, I think Daddy wants this one for himself.”

 

“Mommy, what are you talking about?” Jonathan questioned, looking every bit like the young child he was. But it was Silky who perked up and answered with Waylon’s approval.

 

“Dad is getting rid of t-the whore. He said t-that lots of women are s-sluts and whores and t-they lie and hurt others! So Dad gets rid of t-them to make t-the place better for Mama and me. Dad even t-taught me how t-to t-take care of t-the s-sluts! It was s-scary at first but Dad always praised me after so now I’m good! Not as good as Dad though…” Silky went from excited to slightly sad until Waylon nuzzled his cheek. He perked right back up again after hearing Mama say,

 

“You are very good Sweetie. Daddy just has a bit more experience. I’m positive that you’ll be just as good someday soon.”

 

“What do you mean, take care…? Are they sick? Are you helping them?” Daniel pipped up, looking adorably confused.

 

“No, dummy, getting rid of them remember. They hurt Mommy and Silky so Dad gets rid of them.” Jonathan said, with a ‘duh’ expression.

 

“B-be quiet! I know that!” Daniels ears went red and he crossed his arms, huffing slightly in embarrassment.

 

“Now, now little ones. No fighting.” Waylon tapped them both on the nose, “It is like we are helping. We are helping them by sending them away so they can’t hurt anyone anymore. So you are both right.” Waylon smiled, “You’ll probably see if Daddy doesn’t clean up.”

 

They both nodded and Silky grinned in excitement.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Eddie was there, looking anything but pristine. Waylon sighed and pouted slightly, saying, “We just got those clothes too…”

 

Eddie didn’t even seem to hear Waylon as he stalked forward, covered in blood. He dropped down to his knees in front of his little family, though he still loomed over them with his incredible height, and pulled them all into his arms. He sighed in relief and held them tightly,

 

“You’re all safe now.” He said, “That woman can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

 

Waylon smiled but he noticed Daniel and Jonathan slightly shaking. As Silky laughed childishly and said that his dad was the best, Waylon rubbed Daniel’s and Jonathan’s backs.

 

“Hey,” he whispered, “This is Daddy remember? He’s not going to let anything hurt you.”

 

“Of course not!” Eddie said, hearing Waylon’s whisper, “I would never let anything hurt my family!” he almost sounded affronted that Waylon had to say it in the first place.

 

“Of course my love, but Daniel and Jonathan have been brainwashed by the slut. They don’t remember you. I think the blood scared them.” Waylon subtly reprimanded Eddie but smiled afterwards, “Which, by the way, you are getting us dirty.”

 

Eddie blushed and he quickly let go, looking down at his clothes like he hadn’t realized that he was so dirty. He chuckled and said, “It sort of…slipped my mind.” Then he looked at Daniel and Jonathan and placed his large hands on their shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry…Darling always hates things getting dirty. I should have remembered. But this blood just means that another whore can’t hurt you anymore, and she’ll never be able to take you away from us again.” He said

 

Jonathan was the one to speak first, his smart mind trying to rationalize the information. After all, he was just a child, and he thought that parents were never wrong, “So you…did it to protect us?”

 

“Yes!” Eddie said, his lips stretching into a wide proud smile, “Now she can’t hurt you two anymore.”

 

Jonathan nodded, his mind happily taking that information and setting it as normal. It helped that his new Dad looked so proud of him, it made him feel pride in himself and his brain. It made him quirk a smile.

 

Daniel listened to the explanation and though some part of him still said it was wrong, he ignored it. He hadn’t been with his ‘Mom’ in such a long time and…Lisa never seemed to have time for him. It seemed like such a small trade to except his ‘Dad’s’ words and protection if he got attention and affection in return. Plus, he liked his new brother and he wanted this new family with his Mom back where he was supposed to be. With them and not stuck somewhere else.

 

“Okay, I think it’s time for Daddy to take a bath and for use to find some new clothes.” Waylon said, smiling warmly, “I’ll go clean up the mess I know you left behind.” Waylon shot Eddie an amused look and got an unrepentant smile in return. It made Waylon’s smile grow and he shook his head before briefly kissing Eddie’s cheek.

 

“I love you dear.” He said.

 

Eddie chuckled and kissed Waylon _lovingly_. “I love you too, my darling wife.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter. This is your warning!

Waylon knew that Daniel and Jonathan were helping Silky find new clothes, and clothes for themselves. So he was satisfied that they would stay upstairs for a while longer while he cleaned up the mess. Eddie was taking a bath but Waylon didn’t think that there would be any clothing his size in this house. His love would have to wear a bath robe for now until they could stop somewhere for clothes…

 

“Hm…I’ll have to look for some money after cleaning up.” Waylon muttered to himself as he got out the cleaning supplies and a large garbage bag.

 

When he had first stepped into the kitchen where his husband had -thankfully- killed the woman, he was surprised by how big the mess was. It wasn’t like any of Eddie’s old kills where he likened himself to a surgeon. No, this was obviously made in a rage. The woman’s limbs were ripped off and a little ways from her actual torso. There was blood, intestines, and ripped out hair in random places, but nowhere too hard to clean. Waylon stepped closer and looked at the woman’s face. It was puffed up and bruised black, but he could slightly make out her actual features. It was the same woman in the wedding picture.

 

Waylon’s heart suddenly began to pound and his body shook with a cold sweat forming everywhere. His eyes widened to the point that it hurt. He choked and tried to breath but _couldn’t_!

 

‘ _Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, Lisa-!_ ’

 

Something inside him snapped.

 

He blinked and suddenly tilted his head curiously.

 

‘ _Who is Lisa?_ ’ He thought to himself then shrugged. He glanced at the mangled body but never once looked at its face again as he slowly fit the torn body parts into two separate bags. Once that was done, he set them off to the side and tied the skirt of his dress high on his thighs before kneeling and scrubbing the blood from the tiled floor.

 

He hummed to himself as he worked and made a happy sound just as he finished. The kitchen was finally free of blood and smelt pleasantly like lemons!

 

“Oh, I should clean up too.” Waylon muttered as he looked down at himself.

 

He turned and walked back up the stairs, heading to where the master bedroom was. He looked and saw Eddie’s bloodied clothes on the floor leading to the bathroom, and giggled. He stepped up to the door, saying, “Honey? Mind if I come in?”

 

“Please do.” Eddie’s voice came along with a chuckle.

 

Waylon grinned and stepped inside the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. “Still not out of the bath, my love?” he teased.

 

“Hmm, it’s nice. I don’t want to get out.” Eddie sighed and leaned back, sinking into the still warm water.

 

Waylon let his eyes wander his husband’s body, feeling a flare of heat inside him as the water did little to hide anything. He licked his lips and went closer, kneeling beside the tub, “Well you do look cozy…”

 

“Care to join me?” Eddie’s voice went a little deeper as he had noticed his wife’s eyes on him. He was smirking suggestively as he lifted his arm from the edge of the tub and stroked Waylon’s arm with the back of his hand.

 

“Well, I do need to clean up. I had gotten quite dirty cleaning the mess in the kitchen.” Waylon said but made no move to join yet.

 

A delightful rumble echoed in Eddie’s chest as he sat up, water sloshing against the sides of the tub but not over. “Allow me to help you with that…” he husked, eyes darkening.

 

Waylon shivered, feeling that familiar heat –coupled with something else- settling in his lower stomach. He licked his lips and nodded his acceptance. Eddie’s hands gripped him immediately and his dress was yanked off before he could say anything about it, not that he wanted to. Waylon quickly kicked off his slip-ons and followed Eddie’s pull until he was straddling his husband in the large tub. A high blush tinted his cheeks but he smiled down at his husband, his stomach feeling fluttery and his body already aching for Eddie.

 

Eddie’s hands trailed over Waylon’s sides before curving around his back and gripping his backside firmly.

 

“Darling…” He hummed, pulling Waylon against his rising member, “You look so _delicious_. I could just eat you up.”

 

“Then…” Waylon slowly leaned down, dragging his hands up Eddie’s torso to wrap around his shoulders. He lined his body up with Eddie’s so he was pressing their chests together and tilted his head up to keep eye contact with the other man, “Eat me.” He purred.

 

Eddie chuckled, squeezing Waylon’s backside to enjoy the little squeak his wife gave. “Minx!” He said, before shoving his hands under the panties that he hadn’t removed, adding a little more temptation to Waylon’s beautiful body.

 

“You love tempting me so.” Eddie said, lips forming a grin as he slowly sat up, pulling Waylon tight against his bigger body. His wife was such a tiny thing, so fragile looking but he knew that she could endure much.

 

“Though, you never initiate Darling. What has you so worked up?” Eddie asked as he lowered his mouth to Waylon’s neck, nipping it once before sucking on the delicate skin.

 

Waylon whimpered, arching up against Eddie’s touch. He tilted his head to give Eddie more access to the skin of his neck and slowly ran his hands over Eddie’s broad shoulders.

 

“I…” Waylon began then stopped, his breath hitching as Eddie gently bit his collarbone. He didn’t know why he was practically asking Eddie to be with him. He felt an odd sort of acceptance for some reason and just felt like he _needed_ to be _with_ someone. Eddie was his husband, so shouldn’t Eddie be the one to fulfill his wish?

 

“I just need you…” Waylon finally breathed. He looked at Eddie who had stopped kissing his neck at his silence and leaned down to kiss him. Waylon lightly nipped Eddie’s lips, making the man tighten his grip on his hips in arousal, and then said, “I want to be with you.”

 

Eddie groaned and kissed Waylon harder. He shuddered as Waylon’s nails suddenly sunk into his shoulders like claws, the pain interesting and not that bad in this state. He hissed as Waylon dragged those claws up to his neck and he pressed his wife harder against the edge of the tub.

 

Waylon felt his arms and hand’s tense to dig his nails further into Eddie’s skin. The urge to hurt Eddie and be hurt by him suddenly twisting his stomach so completely that he could barely contain himself. Eddie liked demure girls but he just couldn’t be demure right then. Instead, Waylon used his nails to drag Eddie harder into their kiss. His teeth bit at Eddie’s lips and he dragged Eddie’s tongue into his mouth with his own.

 

Eddie groaned again, his body lighting fires in reaction to Waylon’s. He yanked him mouth away from Waylon’s sinful one and growled, “You make me feral, Darling…I’m losing my mind!”

 

Waylon gasped as Eddie thrust against him, letting him feel that large thickness that he knew craved his heat. He mewled and pressed closer as well, his body aching for the sweet pain that only Eddie could give him.

 

“You’re such a dirty girl, Darling…” Eddie chuckled huskily before turning Waylon over. He made Waylon lean over the tubs edge, practically presenting her ass to him. He pulled the panties down just enough to frame Waylon’s backside then hummed low in his throat. He licked his lips and leaned down, biting at the pale flesh before him.

 

Waylon squeaked, grabbing onto the ledge almost desperately. “H-Honey?” he stuttered

 

“Shh, Darling. I want to taste you.” Eddie rumbled before lowering himself further and spreading Waylon’s cheeks.

 

Waylon gasped then cried out at the first touch of firm, wet heat. His arms trembled and he bowed his head, moaning brokenly as Eddie didn’t let up. He sobbed Eddie’s name, writhing against the warmed porcelain. His own hardness pressing against the porcelain in such a way that it made him breathless, but not as much as Eddie’s tongue. Then it was _inside_ him, lapping at his inner walls.

 

“E-Eddie!!” Waylon cried out and he felt Eddie chuckle against him.

 

“Darling…” Eddie purred roughly, “You taste so sweet. I could do this for hours…or do you want more?”

 

“M-more! Please, Eddie!” Waylon begged, he didn’t want the too hot pleasure. He needed the sweet pain of Eddie being inside him, stretching him so far that he felt like he was breaking.

 

“As you wish.” Eddie said, and Waylon could _hear_ the grin in his voice.

 

There was blunt pressure against his opening then thick searing _heat_ inside him. Air punched out of his lungs and Waylon was suffocating for one wonderful, _perfect_ moment. He felt like he was split apart and it hurt so sweetly that tears filled his eyes. Something released in his chest and Waylon felt like he was weightless.

 

Eddie was thrusting already and Waylon barely realized that he was making noise. Breathless punched out sounds that Eddie had said he loved.

 

“Darling, you keep pulling me back in!” Eddie groaned, sounding blissed out and happy. He groaned again and bent his body until he was pressing his forehead against the back of Waylon’s neck, “I can hardly stand it, it’s like you never want me to leave!”

 

The water surrounding them made it too easy for Eddie to thrust harder, _faster_ , and Waylon clawed at the tub edge, wishing that it was Eddie’s skin. His mouth felt permanently open in blissful torture.

 

“Say my name, Darling. Cry out for me, you do it so beautifully.” Eddie husked, his hands tightening on Waylon’s hips, unknowingly creating bruises. He pulled Waylon back just as he shoved forward, getting deeper than ever before.

 

“E-Eddie!” Waylon almost screamed, feeling like Eddie was in his stomach. His body throbbed and he knew he was close. His body soaked up the pleasure-abuse Eddie was giving him, like it was trained too and he sobbed with the need. He pushed back, reaching back and grabbing Eddie’s hip, digging his nails in to pull his husband closer, deeper.

 

“D-Darling!” Eddie’s groaned sounded punched out and Waylon was suddenly wrapped up in Eddie’s arms.

 

Waylon cried out, feeling almost crushed in Eddie’s hold. Eddie reached even deeper inside him, to the point that it hurt, but it was that pain which made him shatter, his panties catching his essence just as Eddie filled him with his own.

 

Waylon shuddered, panting as it felt like his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. He mewled lightly as Eddie nuzzled his neck and cheek.

 

“You’re so perfect Darling…I love you.” Eddie purred roughly, pressing a sweet kiss to Waylon’s cheek as he continued to hold his wife to him.

 

“I love you too, Eddie.” Waylon breathed softly.

 

“Hm…” Eddie inhaled Waylon’s scent deeply then continued, “I think we should have a little girl next, one with your hair and my eyes.”

 

Eddie said it as if Waylon could choose when to get pregnant and how the child would come out. But Waylon couldn’t. He couldn’t even get pregnant…but he liked the idea of a blonde haired and blue eyed girl.

 

Maybe he could find one before they left…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end of 'Perfect', though, if the mood does strike, I might do a little sequel of Eddie and Waylon's life in a different place. Little drabbles that take a look into their life.  
> I would do that, especially if I get little prompts. That sounds fun!


End file.
